


Let Me See It

by icarusinflight, Mooseknucklesss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cocks and joggers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Joggers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, dont forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseknucklesss/pseuds/Mooseknucklesss
Summary: Harry comes home from a boring day of work wanting to play.





	Let Me See It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> So when a bunch of wonderful people get together and talk about cock and joggers, this happens. This is also a gift fic for shiftylinguini, who deserves all of the praisturbation fics. <3
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful beta carpemermaid <3

Harry trudged up the stairs of Grimmauld Place, shedding his outer Auror robes as he made his way to the bedroom. The day had been long and tedious. Paperwork on top of paperwork had made his eyes blur and glaze over. Harry was grateful for his position as Head Auror, but he missed the field work. The thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline of catching a Dark wizard. Bureaucracy couldn’t keep Harry still for long, he had always craved a challenge.

 

The sound of the shower running reached Harry’s ears as he made it to the landing. A wolfish grin graced his lips, thinking of just the right sort of challenge he wanted. Draco was always willing to give Harry a chase, and he intended to come out victorious tonight.

 

He entered the bedroom, taking off his shoes and socks, and hanging his robes on the wardrobe as the sound of the shower ended. Slowly, Harry unbuttoned his shirt, prolonging undressing as he waited for his boyfriend. He loved Draco fresh from the shower, skin all warm and pinked from the hot spray, smelling of spice and citrus. The way his hair turned golden blond...

 

“How was work, Harry?” Draco asked, bringing him out of his reverent thoughts.

 

Harry turned and caught his boyfriend drying the last bit of water from his hair. The wet shoulder length locks made Draco look sexy and mussed. His eyes traveled down Draco’s shirtless body. The wiry muscles of his bicep flexed with each rub of the towel in Draco’s hair. His toned abs flexed gently with each calm breath, leading down to the sharp V of his hips that made Harry’s mouth water. Not to mention, Harry noticed, the way the grey joggers sat on the swell of Draco’s arse. He could just make out the subtle curve of Draco’s cock through the thin fabric. Draco was all grace and hidden strength. Harry knew exactly what lay beneath those staunch, black robes Draco insisted on wearing during work.

 

Harry smiled lecherously and took a step towards the blond. Draco dropped the towel in the basket as he leered right back. “Are you liking what you see, Potter?” Draco taunted.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow as he continued to stalk towards Draco. “Potter, is it?” Harry asked, as he pressed against Draco’s body, capturing his lips in a rough kiss, and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

 

Harry’s hand gripped the back of Draco’s neck, the other resting on the small of his back. He stroked Draco’s soft, freshly washed skin. Harry could feel the dimple of venus beneath his hand, drifting across Draco’s back to feel it’s twin, pulling the blond even closer against him in the process. He enjoyed the feeling of Draco’s hard body against his immensely, and from the responding moan, so did Draco. The thin material of the joggers did nothing to limit the press and feel of Draco’s half-hard cock. He broke the kiss with a bite to Draco’s bottom lip and pressed his thigh against his boyfriend’s erection.

 

“Potter,” Draco moaned “Get on with it.”

 

Harry teased the waistband of Draco’s joggers as he considered his boyfriend’s words. He had something else in mind tonight.

 

“No,” Harry said as his fingers drifted further down, grabbing a handful of the blond’s arse. “If you want to get off tonight, you’ll have to do it yourself.”

 

Draco pulled back just enough to give Harry an unimpressed look.

 

“Seriously, Potter?” Draco asked incredulously, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Yes, _Malfoy_ ,” Harry asserted. “You’re gonna show me exactly what I want to see.”

 

Draco narrowed his eyes with a mischievous smirk. He took a step back from Harry, his long fingers drifted sensually down his stomach, teasing his abs as they made their way toward his cock. But Harry caught them quickly in his own.

 

“Not yet,” Harry said, and Draco groaned in frustration. “Not here.”

 

He dragged the blond across the bedroom to an armchair near the bed, settling himself and pulling Draco into his lap. Across the room stood a large, ornate floor mirror that Draco had insisted on buying. The mirror was just wide enough to give a complete view of the both of them.

 

“I want you to see how beautiful you look when you get off, Malfoy,” Harry whispered roughly against Draco’s shoulder. Draco shivered, his cock visibly twitched and a flush spread across his cheeks. Harry leaned back in the chair, pulling Draco’s shoulders flush against his chest. “Go on. Touch yourself,” Harry ordered.

  


Harry watched Draco take a shuddery breath, as he slid a hand down his chest, pinching his nipples and arching his neck. He ran his hands through the blond’s damp strands, tilting his head so Harry could lick a rogue droplet making a path towards Draco’s shoulder. A low moan left Draco’s parted lips. All the while Harry stared at him in the mirror, catching his eyes as he mouthed at his boyfriend’s neck.

 

The outline of Draco’s hard cock in the grey joggers drew Harry’s gaze. He watched as Draco made his way, at a maddening pace, toward his waistband. Harry’s hand tightened a little in Draco’s hair, quickening the blond’s breath.

 

“Show me that gorgeous cock of yours, Malfoy,” Harry whispered against Draco’s ear.

 

His boyfriend slowly withdrew his cock, stroking it once, twice, before pinning Harry with a challenging stare. Draco was debauched. He slowly unraveled before Harry’s eyes. Harry dragged his hands down Draco’s sides and hooked the waistband of the joggers, pushing it down slightly as Draco tilted his hips to give him room. He settled the pants underneath the blond’s balls, putting his cock completely on display. Draco grabbed hold of his cock again, as Harry spread his legs and brought the blond’s further apart.

 

“Is this what you want to see, Potter?” Draco smirked, giving his cock a squeeze. Harry nibbled his shoulder and tightened his grip on Draco’s hip.

 

“Yes. Fuck you look so hot. It’s obscene,” he replied, watching a bright flush travel down Draco’s chest. His boyfriend would never admit it for vanity’s sake, but Harry could tell exactly what praise did to him.

 

Harry rubbed his clothed cock against Draco’s arse as the blond continued to stroke himself, biting his bottom lip until it turned pink and staring at Harry in the mirror. Harry watched as a thumb circled the head before dipping gently under the foreskin on the downstroke. He kissed Draco’s neck, never taking his eyes off of the motion of Draco’s fist.

 

“Look at you, Malfoy. You’re flushed so pretty. Do you see how magnificent you look?” He gasped as Draco circled his hips in Harry’s lap, thrusting into his fist a bit faster at Harry’s words. Draco stared back at him with half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily as he worked his own cock. Long, low moans escaped his lips. Harry’s cock throbbed within the confines of his trousers. Draco never stopped his firm strokes as Harry maneuvered him to free his own prick. The blond rolled his hips with a filthy groan, and fucked into his own fist faster. “Shit.” Harry hissed as his cock rubbed on the cleft of Draco’s arse, smearing pre-come on the small of his back.

 

“Do you know how badly I want your cock in my mouth sometimes?” Harry growled against Draco’s neck. “You know I would get on my knees for you, Malfoy. Let you shove it all the way to the back of my throat.” Harry thrust his hips against Draco’s arse, groaning. Draco’s hand sped up, alternating between rubbing the head and squeezing his shaft. He choked on a sob as Harry moved Draco’s hips filthily against his cock.

 

“Sometimes all I think about is worshipping your cock, Malfoy. Your body- _Fuck_. I want all of you, all the time. Bouncing on my cock, staring at me with those pretty fucking eyes.” Harry was too far gone. He gripped even harder on Draco’s hips as the blonde frantically stripped his cock.

 

“I wanna see you get those joggers filthy, Draco,” Harry moaned. Both of them were close. Harry could see it in the glazed look in Draco’s eyes, bicep flexing as he worked his cock with abandon, head thrown back on Harry’s shoulders, eyes never leaving the mirror.

 

“Come for me, love. Watch yourself... _Now, Draco_.” Harry gave a hard thrust against Draco’s arse as he came, watching the blonde completely lose it in front of him.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Harry. YES!” Draco shouted as he came all over his fist and the front of the grey joggers. Whimpering as he watched his own come slide down his hand, breathing hard and trembling.

 

Harry nuzzled against his boyfriend’s neck as they both came down from their orgasm, slowly catching their breath. He nosed behind Draco’s ear affectionately, as he whispered, “So good,” causing the blond to give one last shiver before he went boneless in Harry’s lap. They blinked lazily at the image they portrayed in the mirror. Suddenly there was a snicker, then a snort and soon they both were laughing, feeling too relaxed to even care how ridiculous they must have looked.

 

Draco turned in Harry’s lap and gave him a loving kiss.

 

“Mmm, love you.” Harry hummed, dopey grin sliding across his face. Draco rolled his eyes fondly as he stood up and discarded the stained joggers.

 

“I love you too. Now shower, Harry. You’re filthy,” Draco teased with a grin.

 

“Ok, but only if you join me,” Harry pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Draco.

 

“Fine,” Draco mock grumbled, smiling despite his tone. He shrieked when Harry smacked his arse on the way to the bathroom, Harry smiling all the way. He was definitely victorious tonight.


End file.
